Glee Ficlets
by GleekingSam
Summary: What I think would be nice moments that characters are missing. I own none of the characters, though I wished I thought about the show before Ryan Murphy did.
1. St Berry

**YES.**

**You have every right and fibre in your body to be pissed at me.**

**I haven't updated anything in forever because I'm in my last year of school and I'm getting out of the Maximum Ride fangirl phase.**

**For the last 2 years, it's been all about **_**Glee**_**. Hence why I'm writing small ficlets to showcase my love and dedication to the show.**

**These will be like the MR:WWHB story loosely. What I think Ryan Murphy has missed out in showcasing ****(since he's so bad at continuity…)**** from the characters perspective. It will probably just mainly consist of dialogue too.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for small moments they would like me to create from **_**Glee**_**, just PM me!**

**And without further ado…**

"Holy crap! Okay, who are you? Get the hell out of my car!"

"Relax Jesse – it's me."

"Rachel? Oh my God… I haven't seen you since…"

"Yeah."

"H-how are you? What's life at McKinley been like since I left?"

"I loved you, you know. I really thought you'd be the one. We were both ambitious, talented and seemed to fit together like two lonely jigsaw pieces."

"Hmm, I forgot how dramatic you were. I love you too, you know."

"And egging me was a sign of your affections? Wait – you were using present tense."

"I know what I said. I'm sorry Rachel. Things got out of hand when Shelby came into the picture-"

"Because you were using me!"

"Because I didn't realize that the things I felt for you… were real. And I was scared. That there was almost an exact replica of myself in the female form. That my feelings for you were clouded by my wanting to succeed. But maybe I just need a break from all that. Maybe by being with you I could escape into a whole new Jesse – and I loved it. I love you."

"I –um – I don't know. I just saw you and thought that we'd confront each other about our… 'situation', but apparently, you couldn't be clearer."

"That's right."

"Well. There you go."

"I'm not giving up on you. Not for a second."

"I thought you already had."

"Bye Rachel."

"…but this is your car."

**Well? Good? Bad? Didn't make sense?**

**I only wrote this yesterday in 10 minutes so no flames please. And I haven't used FF in a while so I might be a bit rusty on updating.**

**Seriously. You have every right to be mad.**

**ALSO. If anybody wants to take up the stories that I have left off (like **_**Just Hold Me**_** or **_**A Kriggy Story**_**), please PM me if you want to continue, and I'll direct you to that person.**

**Hopefully I will have something new for you soon!**

**Off to troll through tumblr.**

**Bye fellow gleeks/or non-gleeks – I don't judge ****much****.**


	2. Finchel

**Note: I transferred this over from a one-shot on my profile, and thought it would be better suited in this story. I'm reading it over and my writing is a bit different now than a year ago o.o**

**So yeah. Kinda pointless one-shot, but I just had to get writing about something Glee related. Finn and Rachel go perfectly together. And I think you'll find out whose POV it is just by the first two lines.**

**Happy reading!**

I heard a knock on the Drama Room door, followed by someone stomping on the hard-tile floor. _Ugh… not now. I'm doing a rehearsal!_

Okay, so it was just me and the piano. But it was still classified as a rehearsal.

"C'mon, I know you're in there." It was Finn. His low and deep voice echoed in the Drama Room and in my mind. What does he want? Shouldn't he be helping Quinn picking out baby clothes or something?

"Come in." I replied, in my most primp and proper voice. Still sitting at the piano, I could just see out of the corner of my eye, Finn closing the door behind him and walking up to me.

I tried not to look, but his fit and robust form was getting the better of me. _No! _I scolded myself. _He's with Quinn Fabray. You can't just take him for yourself. That would be cheating. _Although, I suppose if he _wasn't _with Quinn, I'd have a pretty good chance at getting him.

A few thoughts later then he was opposite to the piano, looking at me intently. "So… what are you doing?"

I looked back at him, half-smiling. "Practising for Glee Club tomorrow. I want to show Mr. Shue what I can do with a Christina Aguilera song."

The moment I said that, Finn couldn't refrain from giggling a bit. It just goes to show that some things are better left kept a secret.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

He calmed down a bit, and took a breath in to relax himself. "Sorry Rachel… but-"

"If you're picturing me dancing the 'Candyman' routine, you're sadly mistaken." My voice rose higher with every word I said. What can I say; I'm trying to make a point. "For your information, the song I'm practising is 'Hurt'. One of the few slow and melancholy pieces sung by her."

"Oh." Finn's face fell a bit as he put his hands in his jean pockets. "Sorry, I didn't know."

We both waited in silence, waiting for the other to say something. As you can tell, I don't do well with flowing conversation. Unless it's in a song of course.

"Can you sing it for me?" Finn suddenly asked.

I was surprised. "Uhh… sure. But I must warn you, my piano playing is not nearly as good as my singing."

Then, I started to play.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh  
>I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there  
>Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you-<em>

"Wow, that's awesome." Finn interrupted.

I froze in mid sentence with my mouth hanging on the last word. I'll tell you, it was a bit rude for him to interject like that, but I said nothing spiteful to him.

"Thanks." I purely said.

And then… we were smiling at each other. It was the most amazing thing that had happened to me in days.

"Hey Finn?" I asked him, out of the blue.

"Sup?" He said, casually. Ugh, footballers.

"Do you think I'll…" I couldn't say this to him. He'll just think I'm a bigger geek than usual. But it was too late now. "Ever be popular?"

Stupid, stupid question to ask something like that to someone like him. Instead of laughing once more, he leaned on the piano and spoke to me quietly.

"I think… you don't need to be."

I was confused at his answer. Seeing this confusion, Finn decided to better explain it. Or at least have a go at it anyway.

"Plus – you're already popular in my eyes."

My eyes glistened at those words. I looked down at my lap quickly, to hide the redness appearing on my cheeks. "Thanks." I repeated.

Opening my mouth to say something again, my posture was straighter than before.

But of course, the bell for the next class went. Free period was over. Time with Finn was over.

"Oh God, I didn't know that was the time. I have to go meet Puck."

Getting his bag from the floor, Finn packed up his books and put his bag on his broad shoulders.

"Umm, sure. See you tomorrow." I said faintly as he was heading for the door.

But he was already gone by the time I closed the piano.

Sighing contently, I too gathered my books together.

If only I had the courage to ask him the real question.

_Do you think I'll ever get your love?_

Reviews before deleting one-shot New Story:

this is-ignorance  
>2011-01-11 . chapter 1<p>

That was good!

seriousglee  
>2010-05-03 . chapter 1<p>

awh poor rachel :(  
>great job<p>

Bani.  
>2010-04-13 . chapter 1<p>

Lush! :)

Skates16  
>2009-11-06 . chapter 1<p>

That was awesome! And I don't think Rachel was OOC at the beginning. :)

yourdorkalways  
>2009-10-27 . chapter 1<p>

Aww! ): Poor Rachel. CUTE STORY, darn, things like this make me wanna kill the person who invented this whole 'one shot' crap -_-.

GoodDifferent  
>2009-10-27 . chapter 1<p>

I'm a gleek! Youhoouu

No seriously, beautiful =) and Lea will kill that song I'm sure ^^

great story

dundermifflinite55  
>2009-10-27 . chapter 1<p>

YAY! Gleeks Unite!

anywho, really good story, cute, simple and had singing in it!

good job.


	3. Marley

Marley Rose wasn't the most outgoing of girls. When she walked to English class, she would look down at her feet and notice the sound that her shoes made against the over-polished, squeaky floors of McKinley hallway. Same with Geometry class and Home Economics. She didn't want to stir up any trouble or to be looked at differently and judged. Marley just wanted to blend in and get through the day; one boring and generic lesson at a time.

Lunch breaks were a little different, though she was not more conservative than she usually was. After receiving some questionable meals and out-of-date beverages, she would dart her head around the cafeteria, trying to locate another quiet and lonesome person hoping to start a requited friendship. However unsurprisingly, everyone was always in their group, hardly noticing anyone but the faces they called their friends. When she peaked around in the courtyard, the same situation was occurring but with more varsity jackets and perfectly curled pony tails. She pondered the possibility of having lunch with the New Directions; however she just wasn't feeling up for talking to many people today. One of those days, she supposed. There was always that table plus one red chair by the corner near the cafeteria entrance door. It seemed to always save itself for her sitting pleasure. It was secluded and in viewing distance of her next class. _Practical_, she thought.

Marley slowly walked from the courtyard exit to her common spot in the cafeteria. While balancing her tray in one hand, she softly flattened and fidgeted with her skirt, not wanting the material to bunch up and expose anything more than her knees. Even after performing the main leading lady in Grease and being kissed by Ryder, Marley's self-confidence was fragile. If not handled carefully, it could easily shatter and take a long time to be fixed. Although Kitty didn't really take that into consideration.

She cleared her throat and placed her tray on the table gently. Tucking part of her hair behind her ear, she sat down promptly and took a bite out of her bruised apple. She wasn't sure why, but the sound of her eating an apple always put her in a contemplative mood. Maybe it was because it was a very heavy sound, and triumphed over every other noise causing her mind to be more at peace. Or maybe she was just nuts. Either way, Marley took another generous bite and began wondering whether she should take another trip to the bathroom with the finger sisters. _This apple is off; it'll be good for me to get rid of it._ That's what her head said. But her heart told a different story. She pursed her lips and sipped her bottled water. _Why can't comfort be the new skinny? _

Realising she was daydreaming and probably looked like more of an outsider than she already was, Marley blinked rapidly a shook her head. She saw her mother serving the students and realised she was smiling at Marley. Her face suddenly lit up and she waved back, feeling a small wave of love wash over her. It's amazing how a small gesture of kindness can go a long way. Especially for a self-conscious girl who switches clothe labels and takes advice from every person she meets. Ms. Rose looked down and smiled to herself, then continued to put a heaping of the unclassifiable meat on each clean plate. Marley smiled to herself as well and felt blessed to have a family. Even though it was just the two of them.

"Hey lady!"

Ms. Rose looked up from her serving spoon swiftly and widened her eyes to signal that she had heard someone call for her. Marley's stomach instantly knotted up – and without knowing, she tightened her hand into a fist. _Those idiot jocks from before. _Jake and Ryder didn't know, but Marley witnesses the whole scenario from her usual seat during Dynamic Duets week. She was grateful to both of them. But clearly, some people still didn't understand the meaning of that word.

"Oh… hi there Phillip! Would you like a serve of surprising beef curry? It's good nutrition."

_Beef curry? It looks like it's been digested than put back on that tray._ Marley whimsically thought. She looked over at her mother again and chuckled softly. Her mother's optimism was always something that Marley envied. She was the type of person that could turn negativity back on itself and make it into a positive thing.

Phillip chuckled as well although there was something cold in the way he did it.

"You know…" He started saying to his friend next to him. "What's surprising is that she doesn't give smaller serves to everyone, I thought she would want about 2 pounds of left over beef for a small snack during her break." He laughed with a cruel tone, high-fiving the person beside him still sporting a large grin on his face.

Marley clenched her fist even tighter and her smile immediately turned into a grimace. Her heart ached for her mother not being acknowledged as a human being, but more as a dump truck. She saw her face fall and drop the serving spoon onto the tray with a _clunk_. Most of the time, Marley felt like crying when she saw her dear mother's face turn bleak. It was like a dark cloud suddenly appeared over her head. Then no matter where she went it still hovered over her.

"Hey, I wonder if she bleeds gravy." Phil's other friend commented standing on the other side beside him.

Suddenly, Marley felt it. 'It' being rude people making fun and disrespecting her mom. 'It' being no show of consideration from McKinley students – New Directions aside. 'It' being tired of letting other people run her life and being to afraid to take a stand and speak for herself. Out of nowhere, all of this adrenalin rushed through her body and she could hear herself breathing furiously. Not knowing what was happening but feeling very excited by it, Marley unexpectedly stood up from her chair, her fingertips still touching the table. No one seemed to notice her standing. She thought this was partly because the chair didn't make a peep… and that she was in the most isolated area of the cafeteria. Still feeling a little energized, Marley cleared her throat and waited. A few people looked at her with blank expression on their faces.

She swallowed the big lump down her throat and said, her voice a little shaky, "Excuse me."

Marley wondered if the jocks knew that was directed at them. Sure enough, the three of them turned around and they all gave her a puzzled yet amused look. She wished for a moment they would give her a bland expression.

"Oh hey guys look, it's dump truck's daughter! Now ma'am…" Phil turned around to Ms. Rose again. "…don't you go eating all that beef all by yourself. I know the salary here isn't much, so at least try to save a smidge of food for your poor underprivileged daught-"

"ENOUGH." Even Marley was surprised how loud that remark came out. When enough people were staring at her to feel like she was being noticed, she continued. "I know what you think of us. That we're some… poor unfortunate souls or dumb lost puppies that are helpless and depressed. And just because my mom and I are different than you, you think that you can treat us with disrespect and nastiness? I get it. You're young, you're popular and actually have a traditional family you can come home to and they all will love you back unconditionally." It stung Marley a little to say that sentence. "My family's not the most traditional but…" She looked her mom briefly and managed to smile a little. "I wouldn't change anything about her for a second. Anything. The bigger the person, the bigger the love, right?" She heard someone 'aww' from the other side of the room. It sounded a lot like Sugar.

Marley turned to face Phil, who hadn't moved a muscle or said a word yet. "Just… back off alright. Please. She's all I have."

Though probably minutes, the silence in the cafeteria seemed longer. Marley's adrenaline had long gone and now she was fidgeting with her fork. Phil looked at her with a bland stare then blinked and turned to his friends. He gestured towards the courtyard entrance door, mumbling a few words. Without looking back, he and his friends were out of the room in no time.

Marley stood there stunned, not knowing what to make of the situation. Apparently everybody else did though. As soon as she was out of her own little world, she discovered that the rest of the students had acted like nothing had happened. She sighed and shook her head with disbelief but amusement. Finally dropping the fork on the ground after ages of playing with it, she felt like normal ol' Marley again. As she was getting up from the floor, she looked up where her mother was staring at her, beaming so hard she could light up the school if it ever had a power outage. Marley smiled back and put her hand to her heart, making a fist. Ms. Rose did the exact same and mouthed 'love you.'

Overcome with emotion, Marley almost didn't hear the school bell ring to signify that lunch break was over. She packed up her things and headed to class. Marley Rose wasn't the most outgoing of girls. But as she just learned, she could be on the road to that path.

**Hmm, the ending was a bit… eh.**

**I have an idea for a follow up of this one-shot. If you guys want to see it, of course?**

**BUT YAY OMG I'M UPLOADING SOMETHING, WHAAAAT?!**

**Please review as it would make my day and now I must go to bed. As I have a long day of setting up Christmas lights and decorating a large tree tomorrow.**

**3**


End file.
